A sewing installation of this type is the object of German Patent 37 10 025. This sewing installation has proven to be most efficient in the automatic production of textile products with finished ends, whereby it is particularly advantageous that several webs can be taken up at the same time from the cloth beam. However, it has been found that in the processing of coarse goods with thick weft threads, such as used particularly in scouring cloth, difficulties arise because of the tendency of the weft threads to detach themselves from the fabric, so that the edges can not be perfectly finished.